Consumer and business demand for online services has greatly increased in recent years. This is also true in the banking industry where customers expect access to their accounts to both gather information and to perform banking operations. As the desire for online service has grown, so too has the number of internet connected devices. For example, some customers may have a computer at their place of occupation, a computer in a home office, a smart phone capable of connecting to the internet, a tablet computer, etc. Customer expectations are that they be able to access their accounts on any of the myriad of devices they may use to connect to internet services.
With customer expectations demanding multiple device connectivity, detecting fraudulent access to a customer's accounts becomes more complex. Creating an online hub for customers to access their accounts necessarily involves creating a public portal capable of granting a plurality of customers' access to their accounts. This public portal is also capable of being accessed by those without accounts such as those seeking to fraudulently access a customer's account. One way of preventing such fraudulent access is through restricting account access to authenticated devices. For example, access through internet devices can be restricted to allow only those devices a customer registers as belonging to the customer to have access. However, protocols must be established to prevent improper registration of devices to meet the ongoing need for security algorithms associated with the registration of devices to prevent fraud.